This invention relates to electrical brushgear for dynamo-electric machines and particularly to a brush assembly intended for use in a machine wherein the brushes bear axially on commutator segments.
The main object of the invention is to provide an improved assembly in which the brush is removable either axially or radially with respect to the axis of the rotor.